


Exit and Entrance — Входы и выходы

by Synant



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synant/pseuds/Synant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Короткая виньетка о том, как Джейн покидает психбольницу и встречает Терезу в первый раз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exit and Entrance — Входы и выходы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Exit and Entrance](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/245479) by Vinividivinci. 



> Well, I fell inlove with this drabble from very first sentence. I translated it, before hand asking permission to do so, but had no response since then and yet, it will remain there, until author will say otherwise.
> 
> Huge thanks to my beta-reader, who made this translation much much better.

Он не оборачивался и не оглядывался. Он провёл в этом месте шесть месяцев, но сейчас хотел забыть о них и больше никогда не вспоминать.

Он сделал глубокий вдох — или попытался сделать, но тот получился неувереннее, чем ожидалось. Он попробовал снова, и на этот раз лёгкие послушались. Это было невероятным облегчением — чувствовать запах свежего воздуха, воздуха, неиспорченного отчаянием, мукой, безысходностью.

Он продолжал идти, сам не зная, куда, а зная только, что _прочь_ — уходил прочь от места смерти, его смерти, такой долгожданной, такой желанной.

Но сейчас он хотел жить, сейчас у него была цель. Он больше не чувствовал себя погрязшим в море красного — красной боли, красной вины, красной смерти. Он выместил эти чувства красной местью.

Часть его — маленькая часть — была благодарна за это, хотя все остальные эмоции, кроме мести, тоже занимали лишь крошечную часть в его сознании. Но это была правда — доктор Софи дала ему цель жизни, цель, которая гнала его вперёд, сдерживающая желание перерезать себе вены и позволяющая красному врасти в него: вине, гневу, отчаянью, пока те не исчезли полностью, пока не исчез и он сам.

Но сейчас у него было, чем заняться, тем, ради чего стоило жить — найти _его_ , убить _его_ и заставить _его_ страдать так, как страдал Джейн. Он существовал, чтобы убить, а после ему не нужно было и хотелось жить.

В тот день он слонялся, как неприкаянный, потеряв цель, теперь поглотившую полностью. Поглотившую его настолько, что он забывал есть, забывал спать, даже забывал о том, где он или как добраться до дома.

Доктор сказала, что позвонит кому-нибудь, чтобы его забрали, а он соврал, сказав, что уже позвонил, и его ждут. Это было ложью — у него _не было_ никого. Не было никого, кого бы тревожило, что он выписывается из больницы, кого бы заботило, что он выжил, кого волновало бы, что он вообще жив.

Те, кто любил его, кто заботился, умерли в море красного. Сейчас у него не было никого и ничего.

Он продолжил бесцельно бродить, только иногда попивая воду. Первую ночь он спал в парке, спрятавшись за кустами, чтобы не нашла полиция. На следующий день он продолжил идти, медленно двигаясь по направлению к дому, хотя даже не знал, куда направлялся на самом деле.

На следующую ночь он расположился в аллее, пока не был разбужен патрульными — пришлось уйти. Вместо того, чтобы найти другое место, где можно было бы попробовать уснуть — он не засыпал, что всегда было для него редкостью — он продолжил идти, пока солнце не достигло пика восточной части неба.

В полдень он учуял запах океана — запах, расслаблявший его когда-то, позволивший почувствовать, что жизнь налаживается. Сейчас он напоминал обо всём, чего уже не было.

Он оказался в доме затемно и просто стоял во дворе, глядя на коричневое здание — место, что однажды принесло ему теплоту и счастье, но теперь ставшее памятником его вине и боли.

Трясущимися руками он открыл дверь, даже не поморщившись от скрипа давно не сдвигавшихся с места петель. Он вошёл в пустую комнату, и его шаги эхом отдавались в ней.

О Боже! Её трёхколёсный велосипед ещё был здесь! Почему они не забрали его, не выкинули, чтобы он не видел? Он закрыл глаза, впервые за недели чувствуя, как глаза наполняются слезами. Шарлотта! Его малышка. Невинное дитя, заслуживавшее счастья, света и любви, а не страшной смерти от рук садиста.

Он мог слышать её хихиканье, её смех, совсем как в тот день, когда впервые катал её на трёхколёсном велосипеде.

— Ещё, папочка! Ещё! Быстрее, езжай быстрее! — и он смеялся вместе с ней, вне себя от радости, что в его жизни были две настолько прекрасные девочки.

Но она умерла, и все, что осталось — это ржавый трёхколёстник, который никогда не поедет снова. Он больше никогда не услышит её смех, её окрик «папочка».

Он моргнул и отвернулся. Только здесь было то, что ему нужно. Он должен сконцентрироваться, сфокусировать и уничтожить то, что уничтожило его. После можно закрыть глаза и отдохнуть навечно. Его последние мысли были бы о Шарлотте и Анжеле, их смехе и любви.

Он медленно прошёлся по дому, пока неготовый столкнуться с лестницей и с тем, что было дальше, за ней. Он переместился в гостиную — последнее место, о котором он подумал перед тем, как проснуться в больнице недели спустя.

Софи рассказала, что они нашли его в углу, свернувшимся в клубок, молчаливого и не двигавшегося, едва живого.

Его нашла экономка — точнее, бывшая экономка, так как он уволил её после похорон. Она вернулась для того, чтобы приготовить еду, обеспокоенная тем, что он перестал следить за собой.

И она оказалась права. И еще Софи рассказала о том, что у него было серьёзное обезвоживание вкупе с серьезным истощением. Он не ел почти две недели и практически не пил. Если бы Мария не нашла его в тот день, он бы, вероятно, умер.

Ему по-прежнему было трудно не винить ее за это. Покой и пустота манили до сих пор.

Но у него была задача, которую нужно было выполнить, и он не заслуживал смерти, пока не покончит с ней. 

Он вошёл в кухню и повернул кран — в нём ещё была вода, так что он попил, не утолив жажду. Он глубоко вдохнул и направился в сторону лестницы. Нужно было вспомнить, для чего он должен остаться в живых, почему должен исполнить своё предназначение.

Кровавое лицо смотрело на него свысока с насмешкой, бросая ему вызов, высмеивая его, убеждая в том, что не сможет этого сделать.

— Я найду и убью тебя, — пообещал он этому красному демону. Он сделал глубокий вдох, внезапно взбудораженный предстоящей перед ним задачей. Месть придавала сил.

На следующее утро после очень долгой ночи, проведённой под кровавым лицом, он поднялся и плеснул воду себе в лицо. Он знал, что должен приступить, только не знал, с чего начать. Ему понадобилась пара минут, чтобы вспомнить, как звали полицейского, разговаривавшего с ним на похоронах.

Детектив Эллиот — точно. Нужно связаться с ним, чтобы выяснить, что тот знал о Красном Джоне.

Только тогда он понял, что у него не было телефона. Домашний был отключён, а мобильный — потерян. Он избавился от всего, чего мог, впав в ярость однажды и буквально вышвырнув все своё имущество во двор. Он не мог вспомнить, что случилось с этими вещами, но был уверен, что телефона уже давно не было.

Нужно было добыть новый, но, чтобы сделать это, нужны были деньги. Ему потребовалась ещё пара секунд, чтобы вспомнить, где кошелёк — они вернули его после того, как выпустили из больницы.

Он вытащил его из своего кармана и раскрыл. Лицензия и кредитные карты были на месте, как и пятьдесят четыре доллара наличными. Он не мог проверить карманы, потому что в них лежало фото Анжелы и Шарлотты. Он не заслужил даже того, чтобы смотреть на их лица.

Софи сообщила, что его счета оплачены временным доверительным управляющим, которого назначил суд. Мужчина — судья — позаботился о его счетах и вложениях. Ему вернули все полномочия, как только посчитали, что он в порядке — он был достаточно вменяемым для того, чтобы справляться со всем самостоятельно. Он должен был посетить банк днём и позаботиться о получении денег.

Машина, та самая, что с любовью куплена Анжелой на его тридцатилетие, была в гараже. В ней был бензин, так что он смог добраться до банка, где взял новую карту и немного денег. Его следующая остановка — полицейское отделение. Вместо звонков стоило наведаться лично.

 _Сакраменто?_ Он должен ехать до самого Сакраменто, чтобы поговорить с кем-то о деле. Детектив Эллиот был любезен, но быстро сообщил ему, что КБР (что, черт возьми, это такое?) забрало дело, и он должен поговорить с ними.

Без других мыслей и без крошки во рту он повернул машину и поехал в сторону Сакраменто.

Ту ночь он спал в машине, а если и не спал, то по крайней мере лежал с закрытыми глазами. Утром он направился в офис КБР, чтобы узнать всё, что можно было о Красном Джоне, и убить его.

Он не замечал, что его одежда была в отвратительном состоянии — с выписки из госпиталя он не переодевался. Одежда, причёска, вид — больше ничто не имело значения. Его больше ничто не волновало, кроме предназначения — всё остальное было неважным.

Он прибыл в старое здание из коричневого кирпича, припарковался и, следуя инструкциям секретаря в приёмной, дошёл до лифта. Выйдя из него, он почувствовал себя неуверенно и неуютно.

У него было странное ощущение — оно было с ним месяцами, — что каждый мог видеть его насквозь, видеть и знать, что это он убил свою семью. И они знали, что он аферист, жулик и бесполезный мошенник.

Он спросил, можно ли ему поговорить с агентом Лисбон, надеясь, что мужчина захочет поделиться информацией. Если нет, то все равно найдёт способ добыть то, что ему нужно. Каким образом — все равно. Он сделает всё, что потребуется.

Миниатюрная, темноволосая женщина шла к нему, язык её тела говорил о том, что ей некомфортно и она раздражена, но все это было приправлено хорошей дозой чистой жалости и сострадания.

— Мистер Джейн? Я агент Тереза Лисбон, вы хотели поговорить со мной?

Эпопея началась…


End file.
